


The Clown Monologues: Richie After the Arcade

by ratbird0917



Series: The Clown Monologues [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Explicit Language, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Internal Monologue, Internalized Homophobia, Monologue, Slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28821837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratbird0917/pseuds/ratbird0917
Summary: Prompt: "Richie after the arcade scene maybe"
Series: The Clown Monologues [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113221





	The Clown Monologues: Richie After the Arcade

Fuck Henry Bowers,  
Fuck his stupid cousin,  
Fuck this fucking town!  
I just want to get on my bike  
and keep pedaling till I fucking die!  
I just want to keep pedaling  
til my legs give out  
I don’t fucking care.  
I’ll just take the losers  
and we’ll all leave  
and get away from this fucking town  
and that fucking clown.  
Ugh, if I get called a fucking…  
A fucking faggot one more time!  
…  
I don’t know what to do.  
It’s not like he’s wrong.  
That’s all I am,  
Just a foulmouthed fucking fag  
who…  
who never knows when to shut up!  
who just wants to have a normal fucking summer!  
Shit.


End file.
